


Justice in Tony's way

by thestreaklives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Request from Tumblr to write about Tony looking after his sister





	

Tony walked through the door to find an unusual scene. His parents were sat at the dining room table while his sister had tears on her face.

“What’s… going on?” Tony frowned, it was distressing seeing his sister cry. She was usually a very happy, active girl.

“Camila was talking to us about a situation with some kids at school. Nothing to worry about, we are handling this with the school.” Mrs. Padilla explained as she reassured the girl that they were going to take action. Tony’s dad was quiet, but had a strong look on his face. ‘Talking about it’ was not really how he liked to handle things and Tony knew that too well. Mr. Padilla was a man of action, especially when it came to his family, but it seemed like Tony’s mom was taking charge.

“Wait, who is bothering you? I can ta-”

“No, Tony. You and your brothers stay of this. Go upstairs.” Mrs. Padilla interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

After what happened with Hannah, he was not taking any type of bullying lightly, especially if it was happening to his little sister. He couldn’t let people spread rumours about her and tear her down.

Later that night, Tony headed to his sister’s room where she allowed him to enter and sit on her bed. “What’s going on at school? Who is bothering you?” He wanted to go straight to the chase.

“Some guys at school. Jackson and his stupid crew and the worst is that the teacher just claims that he is bothering me because he likes me.” Camila scoffed in disbelief, her eyes tearing up already. This made his blood boil, knowing that the teachers were once again not doing anything about a situation from the very first signs. They ignored it until it got worse, well for Tony’s sister it wasn’t going to get worse because he was putting a stop to this. 

Next day, Tony offered to take his sister to school. Thankfully, their parents didn’t think much about it and Camila felt better because that way she didn’t have to take the bus.

Another thing Tony was thankful for was the fact that people always seemed to be scare of him until they got to know him. He got a rough look, with the car, the hair, the jacket. He’s aware of it and it came in handy quite a few times. Today was another day he could put that to the test.

Tony drove to the school, but he actually park his car instead of dropping his sister off. There was already a group of obnoxious guys and moon eyed girls at the stairs to the school.

“Is Jackson in that group?” He asked, getting a confused frown from his sister.

“Tony, no. Leave it.” Camila said, gathering her bag and getting out of the car, but Tony followed and straighten his jacket.

“Which one of you is Jackson?” Tony asked the group of boys, putting his best straight face on. These boys felt too much like Justin, Bryce and the rest for his liking and they were not going to pick on his sister a little more.

“I am? Who the hell are you?” Some bratty boy responded and Tony chuckled dryly.

Next thing he knew, he was grabbing Jackson by the shirt and looked at him in the eyes.

“I’m Camila’s brother and I am here to tell you to leave her alone, so you better listen to me because if I have to come to you once again, it won’t be alone. I have 3 brothers who would love to help me kick you petty ass, so I hope I don’t see one more tear out of my sister, I don’t one more complain and I don’t want to hear YOUR name in MY house again. Are we clear on that?” Tony said and pushed the kid back, pointing his finger after.   
“You can take this as your warning. Leave her the fuck alone.” The Jackson kid just nodded his head as Tony looked at the bunch and crossed his arms. “Same goes for all of you. You mess with my sister, you’re going to face the consequences.” He simply turned around, got back in his sweet mustang and drove off.

When he got home at night, he was greeted by his sister, who gave him a hug. He simply hugged her back. “Jackson apologized to me today. I don’t know what you told him, but thank you, Tony.” Camila smiled at him.

“I just told him the truth. You mess with my little sister and you’re gonna get your ass kicked.” Tony answered, very pleased that he still came off as rough and ‘scary’ to people.


End file.
